The Queen: New Villian meets New Villian?
by peaceloveanhappiness8D
Summary: Lily Queen has always wanted payback for her fathers death and the little mercy that has been given to her, but what happens when a new villian, runs into The Joker another new villian on the streets who seems to know more about what he's doing.


Lily Queen sat at her desk at Wayne Enterprises her fingers slowly drumming on her desk, watching the clock tick by every hour, every minute, every second, this is what she had become, a secretary

Lily Queen sat at her desk at Wayne Enterprises her fingers slowly drumming on her desk, watching the clock tick by every hour, every minute, every second, this is what she had become, a secretary. Not just any secretary, the secretary that the men made bets on to see who could get her in bed first, it was very sad on there part. She went along with it; it would one day bite them in the but. She swore on her father's life in would, and she loved her father deeply, and if he was here oh how disappointed he would have been. She watched as the clock ticked to 5:45. She sighed in aggravation, adjusting her short black mini skirt, as she put a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lily." she looked up at one of the many employees that work there, it's not like she really knew any of there names why would she. She just said good morning and good evening to all of them, and told people where things were located she didn't have to know there names.

"Have a good evening." She shouted after him as he walked out the door, like she really cared if he had a good evening, maybe there would be a mistake and the Batman would kill him. She giggled softly to herself at the thought. There needed to be a real villain out there not all the fake ones that were already out there. Maybe she could be it, maybe she could be that evil villain, have her name on the front page of the paper. It was perfect she was perfect it was all going as planned.

As the clock hit 6:00, Lily quickly got up adjusting her skirt again, grabbing her purse, hurrying out of Wayne Enterprises before anyone could stop her; she really wasn't in the mood to flirt with anyone. She quickly made her way down the street ignoring all the men who rudely looked at her. As she reached her apartment building, she violently opened up the door, scurrying up the stairs tripping once on a messed up stair like she always did.

"Damn stair" she hissed as she clumsily pulled out her key fiddling with the lock on her door, until she heard the click that unlocked it. She opened the door, slamming it behind her, dropping her purse in the front hallway running to her room. She violently kicked off her heals, as she grabbed a pair of black pantyhose pulling them on quickly but also making sure she wouldn't rip them. She slipped out of her skirt, and slipped a red velvet mini skirt on. She had, had the skirt custom made it was a velvet red, with a white fuss around the bottom. She took off her white blouse pulling on a velvet red long sleeve shirt, with white fuss at the bottom, at her V-neck collar, and at the end of her sleeves. She looked at her self a moment in the mirror, hoping that she didn't look like Santa Clause's wife, that wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but smiled in satisfaction anyway. Her mind was racing it should all be going as planned everything was going to be perfect nothing could ruin this night it was going to be absolutely perfect. She put her long brunette hair up in a bun, spraying it with hairspray; she couldn't have her hair in her face in tonight's events. She put a small silver crown on her head, custom made with pink and red jewels. She smiled at herself; she grabbed a lipstick case out of the cabinet. It was bright red; she slowly put it on making sure it was perfect. She smacked her lips, and then puckered them to make sure it was perfect. She looked at herself, in the mirror then grabbed a small white mask that would cover up her face it was small but enough to cover up her eyes. She walked over to her closet grabbing a pair of red pumps. She smiled at them, these heals put everything together. They had knifes and everything in them. Just kicking someone with them would get them good. She giggled slipping them on admiring them for a minute. She then looked out the window; it was getting dark and fast. She looked at her alarm clock; it was almost time for tonight's events. She walked over to her dresser drawer opening it. She looked at the different knifes, that laid there, gently running her fingers along the blades, smiling. She grabbed a gun, putting it in her skirt, so it would stay in place. She grabbed two bombs putting them down her bra; she had to adjust her bra to keep them in place. She stuck knifes down her skirt, making sure they wouldn't cut her, and kept one knife in her hand, she then grabbed a playing card not just any playing card the queen of hearts to be exact, as she placed it down her bra as well closing the drawer. She picked up a walky talky that sat on her TV. She pushed the button putting it up to her mouth.

"Ready Boys?" she hissed giggling softly.

"Yes Ma'm" the man snickered. She smiled devilishly.  
"Good Jack" she clicked her heals together as she appeared in one of the busiest bank in Gotham. She knew the clicking of the heals was so 'Wizard of Oz' but she couldn't help it that's the only way she could get place to place with out getting in trouble and she couldn't run worth anything.

She giggled softly to herself as she watched boys in red velvet suits, and small white mask, cram money into bags.

"Good job boys." she walked around the bank swinging her hips as she walked. She stepped over a dead body. They had done as she had said, kill them all don't leave hostages no one needed to be let go in the end to later tell the story, the media could do that. She looked at the dead man.

"Poor thing." she said bending down, softly smacking him on the face.

"Should've known better then to mess with me," she smiled softly. She stood up, and looked up noticing one of her men stick a wad of cash in his pant pocket.

"Excuse me." She said softly putting up her finger to him. He looked at her horror struck. She walked over to him swinging her hips. She smiled seductively at him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"What's your name boy?" she said when she got in front of him.

"Da…" he started.

"No," she said sternly "What's your name?" he looked at her a moment, confused.

"Jack," he whispered.

"What?" she said placing her hand on his chest slowly running it down to his pant line. "I couldn't here you?" she said seductively.

"Jack." he said in a normal voice, looking at her.

"Good." She said a devilish smile appearing on her face. She referred to every man that worked under her as Jack. They didn't have names to her they were all Jack. I mean she was The Queen. She was a playing card, she played with cards, that's how she was. As a child she gambled and so did her father. Her father had always called her his little Queen and had given her a playing card from his deck. Not just any playing card but the Queen of hearts. That made her The Queen, a villain, a bad guy what ever you wanted her to be, but she was no superhero. She giggled at the man, pulling out her gun, pointing it at his head, tracing the trigger with her red nails. She showed no mercy to anyone. No one had ever shown her mercy so why should she.

"Nnnno…Noooo..…you cannn'tt" he stuttered. She looked at him.

"I'll tell you what happens when people steal from me." She hissed all the Jack's eyes were on them. She looked at the as if they were all stupid, and they all were.

"Back to work you idiots!" she yelled "The cops will be here soon." She looked back at the man smiling softly. "They die," she said in a high pitched girly voice giggling as if she was mad, as she pulled the trigger to the gun, and the man fell dead on the ground.

"Oh Poor thing." She said sarcastically leaning down kissing him on the cheek, as a red lipstick print appeared on his cheek. She smiled pulling the cash out of his pocket, throwing it in the bag.

Laughter filled the hallway, horrid laughter as if something was dieing. She looked in the direction of the noise keeping her gun out, but not pointing it just holding it to her side, as the laughter continued. All the Jack's looked in the direction as men with clown masks came out of the shadows. She snarled at them shooting two of them down as the rest of her Jack's shot there guns. A man appeared out of the shadows the laughter had come from him, he stopped laughing. Looking at her, she smiled softly at him. He was horrid looking; his face was badly painted with clown makeup cracked in places, horrid scars coming up from his lips making a permanent smile on his face, a nasty looking smile. His hair was greasy and green. His suit was warn out not to mention purple. She looked at him still smiling softly. He looked around the room at his clowns dead on the floor and the few of her Jack's dead on the floor, and even some of her Jack's held hostage knifes to the throats, and his clowns guns held to there heads. Then the man looked back at her,

"Why hello beautiful," he said in a horrid tone, running his fingers through his greasy hair, with a hand that held a knife. Lily's soft smile turned into a seductive smile.

"Why hello handsome." She said, looking at him. He pursed his lips, his tongue literally twitching.

"And who might you be?" he said in the same tone, walking closer to her a bit hunched as he walked. She looked at him,

"I could ask you the same," she said griping her gun tighter. He pulled a card out of his jacket pocket. She looked at it surprise on her face. A Joker?! What the heck was going on! He was the Joker, and she was The…She pulled out the queen of hearts from her bra showing it to him.

"The Queen," she said, as she looked at him. His facial expression didn't change; he still had a grim look on his face, as he looked at the card. What the heck was going on?!


End file.
